


Let's Leave

by Yeji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Hunhan feels are included, I'm sorry?, It was late when I wrote this, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeji/pseuds/Yeji
Summary: "Sehun?"Sehun made a soft sound to show that he was paying attention.Luhan stayed silent for a while, his breathing even, almost making Sehun fall asleep, but then he spoke up again. "I don't think I can keep doing this."(or the one in which Luhan leaves EXO)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was really late, when I started writing this and I regret nothing. Anyways, I hope you like it!

"Let's leave."  
  
The words hung in the air like thick mist, filling the silence that started to become uncomfortable a while ago, because Sehun sensed that Luhan wanted to talk about something. At first Sehun didn't quite get what Luhan wanted to tell him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's leave the group. Let's leave the company. Maybe even the country."  
  
He grabbed the cup on the table in front of him, just to hold onto something.  
  
_Leaving? Just like that? ___  
  
They've been talking about this sometimes. Late at night, when everyone else was asleep, lying in bed together. He never thought that they would really pull through with it.  
  
"We... we can't do that." Sehun murmured.  
  
"Why not? What's keeping us?" Luhan asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
_Was he serious? ___  
  
"Are you saying we're supposed to leave everyone behind?"  
  
Luhan remained silent.  
  
"We've been doing this for years now." Sehun's face turned blank.  
  
"I know. I'm not saying you're supposed to give up on music."  
  
"But- only us? We're leaving all the other Hyungs behind?"  
  
Luhan didn't answer.  
  
The room was drowed in silence once more. The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room, each tick seeming louder than the beat of a drum. Sehun knew he was supposed to say something.  
  
"I- I mean-... I know, it would probably be better for us, but- Lu, I- I-" Sehun didn't want to keep stuttering so he stopped talking. He let go of the cup and shoved it away to place his arms on the table. He started distracting himself by following the pattern on the cup with his eyes. His fingers were shaking slightly.  
  
Luhan slowly moved around the table to get next to him. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stress you like this." Luhan sat down next to Sehun. Sehun kept his eyes on the cup. Luhan cleared his throat and started talking again. "I've been thinking about this a lot recently. It would be so much easier for us. I-" He paused, apparently hesitating to continue. "I was talking to Kris yesterday and he told me... He told me he's about to file a lawsuit."  
  
Sehun quickly turned his head to look at Luhan, a worried and slightly shocked expression on his face "A lawsuit? Against SM?"  
  
Luhan nodded slowly. Sehun averted his gaze again and continued staring at the cup.  
  
When Sehun spoke again, his voice was quiet and barely audible. "I don't think I could do this."  
  
"I'm not saying you have to. It was just a suggestion."  
  
"But you want it, right?"  
  
"If it doesn't make you happy, it wouldn't make sense. Just a suggestion. Let's stop talking about it." Luhan turned to Sehun with a soft smile on his face and started to play with his hair, combing the soft strands with his fingers. They stayed like this for a while until Sehun put an arm around Luhan's waist and pulled him closer. Luhan leaned against him, placed a kiss on the side of his neck and sighed softly, hands still occupied with Sehun's hair "Don't you think it would look nice if I could braid your hair?"

  


 

  


The next time Luhan mentioned it, Sehun's head was placed on his lap and Sehun was close to drifting off. They were sitting on the floor of the training room and the other members had already left. The room was dark, only a small lamp on the opposite wall was still turned on. Kris had filed his lawsuit almost a month ago.  
"Sehun?"  
  
Sehun made a soft sound to show that he was paying attention.  
  
Luhan stayed silent for a while, his breathing even, almost making Sehun fall asleep, but then he spoke up again. "I don't think I can keep doing this."  
  
Sehun didn't answer, instead he slowly opened his eyes to look at Luhan. Luhan was not returning his gaze, but staring into the emptiness.  
  
"Do you remember what we've been talking about a few weeks ago? About SM?"  
  
Sehun hummed in acknoledgement. He reached up to stroke Luhan's cheek.  
  
"I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Kris leaving kind of made it worse. This might sound stupid because I knew this when I tried becoming an idol, but I don't wanna be kicked around anymore." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was that idol smile everyone of the group had perfected over the years.

Sehun didn't know what to answer. The words were stuck in his throat. He didn't want to leave, but Luhan had a point. A very good one to be honest.  
He wasn't sure what their Manager would do if he found out that Luhan and Sehun were a little bit more than friends and he didn't want to know either. There was a very small possibility that he would just try to cover it up, but Sehun knew this would probably not happen. The much bigger possibility was, that Luhan would be treated even worse. Korean members were definitely favoured here, but Luhan was Chinese and that's why Sehun was scared. He never really thought what would happen to him, because his mind was too occupied with the fact that Luhan would have it worse, no matter what.  
  
After a few minutes of silence and Sehun thinking, what he was supposed to answer, Luhan spoke again. His voice wasn't as clear as before. It was quiet, almost a whisper. "Forget about it. I was stupid for bringing it up again, I'm sorry."  
  
Luhan started caressing Sehun's head and placed soft kisses over his body. On his collarbones, on his neck, on his shoulder, on his cheek and eventually on his mouth. He deepened the kiss and pulled Sehun up to wrap his arms around his body. Slowly Luhan moved his lips over Sehun's neck again and Sehun sighed softly. They stopped when they heard a loud sound from one of the neighbouring rooms, probably someone dropping something.  
  
After a few moments of silence Sehun pulled Luhans face down again, so their lips could meet. It wasn't a deep kiss, but the feeling lingered on his lips even minutes later. He was glad Luhan changed the topic, but he didn't want to see Luhan's face like that anymore. 

  


 

  


Sehun was lying on the couch, massaging Luhans legs, which were spread over his thighs, Luhan leaning back against a cushion, until he noticed something. He pulled Luhans sock down slightly to get better access to Luhan's ankle, when he saw a hint of blue on his skin. He pulled the sock off completely and saw that his entire foot was bruised, a swollen pattern of blue and yellow. Sehun gasped and Luhan quickly tried to cover it, but it was obviously too late for that, so he bit his lip and looked down on the floor instead.  
  
"What happened?" Sehun asked with a calm but concerned voice.  
  
"It was just dance training."  
  
" _just ___dance training?" Sehun repeated, now a tiny bit less calm and a great bit more concerned. "This looks sprained! How can you even walk like that?"  
  
"It's really not that big of a deal. Tao's entire side was bruised because he fell last month, don't you remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but he took a break and he was fine within 2 weeks." Sehun looked at Luhans foot again. "How long have you kept this from us?"  
  
"I wouldn't say I kept it from you. I told the coordinator and he told me it wasn't a big deal, which it isn't"  
  
Sehun's eyes lit up with a fire that would only appear when he was angry, he really wanted to punch that coordinator dude right now. He just opened his mouth to shoot back his arguments, when Luhan spoke again.  
  
"Sehun, look. I really don't want to disturb the upcoming promotions. They're already annoyed with me because I had a cold two weeks ago."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Sehun. I'm not gonna die because of a bruise."  
  
Sehun knew that Luhan didn't mean it. Luhan was as angry as Sehun. Not just at the coordinator, but at the whole company. Luhan's anger wasn't something sudden, rather like a pot of water that slowly started heating up until the cooking liquid eventually spilled over. Luhan didn't reach the last part yet, though Sehun could see his desire for freedom growing stronger with each passing day.

  


 

  


Luhan 'spilled over' approximately two months later, when the vocal coach loudly complained about him. He had never seen Luhan that furious. He was almost burning with anger and let it all out in front of Sehun. He ranted until he had no energy left, about the vocal coach always comparing him to Jongdae, about him dissing him in front of the members, when he didn't hit a note right, about the dance trainers making him overstep his limits and him ending up getting hurt because he wasn't strong enough. And then he started crying. Crying because he was sorry and it sounded like he wanted to blame Jongdae, when he wasn't at fault. Crying because he was delaying promotions, crying because he couldn't do as well as the other members and apologizing endlessly to Sehun because he didn't mean to bother him with all of this.  
  
But Sehun just listened and when Luhan started crying he pulled him close and whispered in his ears, told him that he was perfectly fine the way he was, that he was not delaying anything and that he didn't bother Sehun.  
  
Sehun knew at this point, that it was over. He had known it before. He had known something like this would eventually happen, it was inevitable. Sehun didn't want to believe it though because he couldn't deal with the thought of losing Luhan.

  


 

  


After a few weeks filled with dissappointment, tears and sleepless nights, Luhan filed his lawsuit against SM Entertainment. Sehun tried to think about it as well, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was scared of the reaction, scared of not having any future and he couldn't imagine his life to be any different because he was used to this and this had become part of his life and his family, but Luhan didn't hold it against him. He never held anything against him. That didn't stop Sehun from feeling bad though, because as much as the other members were his family, Luhan was his family too.  
  
"Sehun?"  
  
"Sehun?" Luhan repeated a little bit louder.  
  
Sehun looked over to Luhan. Luhan had packed a few things from their dorms. He would be moving into a hotel for now until he was allowed to leave to China.  
  
"I'm ready now." He smiled, but it didn't look like a smile at all.  
  
"Ah, right." Sehun stood up and moved over to the door together with Luhan. "We won't see each other anymore, right? Well then, good luck."  
  
He was about to turn around again, when Luhan grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. Now tears started to form in Sehun's eyes and he grabbed Luhan tighter because he didn't want him to see. They stayed like that for a while until Luhan slowly broke the embrace and they looked at each other until Luhan cleared his throat. "Thanks. Good luck to you as well." Then he nodded, turned around and left the room.  
  
Sehun carefully closed the door to avoid noise. Then he slid down the door, to crouch on the floor and warp his now shaking arms around his knees.  
  
Now he had to manage. Deal with the outcome of his decision until he would be fine again.

  


 

  


Baekhyun had been pestering him with his opinion on ice cream flavours the whole flight. He sighed when the a friendly voiced announced that they reached their destination. He tried to get a little bit of distance between himself and the rest of the group. He was tired because he hadn't been sleeping well and he couldn't deal with too much information right now. Other than that he didn't mind their company, but just for today he wanted a little bit of peace and quiet.  
  
He tried to blend out the noise at the airport of people talking, loudspeaker-voices and luggage being pulled around. He didn't really pay attention to the things around him until he noticed a familiar face staring back at him. For a moment he was just staring at the glass pane covered 2D Image in front of him, until realisation hit him. He let out a small laugh and turned his gaze to the floor.  
  
This was China. _Of course he would be everywhere. ___  
  
His chest felt like someone just squeezed his heart really hard. The pain seemed to be moving through every part of his body and he didn't notice that he was crying until tears started dripping onto the floor in front of him. He immediately tried to cover his face, suddenly angry, because he was sick of the fact that there were always eyes on them. Sick of the fact that almost everyone in Korea and China knew who he was. He sat on a bench trying to calm himself, but his hands and legs wouldn't stop shaking. He knew that the other members were probably watching, but they had the decency to not pester him about it.  
  
He didn't know how long it took until he had collected himself again, but his manager had gotten impatient and he knew he would be scolded later.  
  
His heart was still burning and his legs suddenly felt like they had to carry a bigger weight, when they left the airport, but he knew he couldn't get distracted like that anymore, so he didn't spare one last glance at the poster because he could already imagine the feeling that he would get. The image was burned into his mind instead. The smile Luhan was wearing wasn't that weak attempt of a smile Sehun had seen, when he last saw him. It wasn't even that perfect idol-smile. It was the most honest smile Sehun had seen on Luhan's face in years. _He was happy. ___

Moving on was hard. But it became even harder when he saw that Luhan had already made steps so much bigger than Sehun ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I always appreciate your opinion and comments~  
> (You can always point out mistakes if you find some)


End file.
